pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Known SCPs
The Marionette (aka the Spanish Flea) Description A puppet dressed in black and adorned with buttons and white stripes on it's legs and arms, the Marionette wears a mask depicting a happy face with creepily contrasting tear stains under it's eyes. Behavior The Marionette appears, seemingly randomly, with a loud song known as the 'Spanish Flea' playing from an unknown source. Moving as if suspended by string, it hovers over to it's victim and touching it it severely drains it's victim of it's life. The song played while the Marionette is around: The Radio Description A seemingly innocuous radio. The radio never runs out of power (despite having it's batteries removed), the channel cannot be changed, volume modified, or turned off. Behavior The radio plays a looped news broadcast reporting on a father who murdered his family. Occasionaly a voice will speak through the radio directly to the listener, generally telling them to do something that will end up drawing attention to a sub-SCP 'the father'. : The Father : Description : The Father is a zombie-like man, who has shown amazing regenerative capabilites, and super-natural strength. : Behavior : The Father will become enraged at and try to kill whomever the radio talks to. The broadcast: The Vet Description Dressed in the garb of a U.S. soldier from the Vietnam War. He carries equipment including a M16 rifle, a Colt M1911A1 pistol, several grenades of various types, a backpack radio, and spare ammunition. His call sign is Whiskey 7. Behavior The Vet sees everyone only as veitnamese enemies and will attempt to kill them on sight. He has two other SCPs at his disposal as air support that he contacts via his radio. The Vet can often be heard before he is seen, as his transport constantly broadcasts the song, 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane. : Whiskey 5 : Description : A Bell UH-1 Iroquois Helicopter with tinted windows, a megaphone, and mounted 7.62mm Minigun. While the voice of it's operator has been heard, the driver of this aircraft has never been seen. : Behavior : Unlike Whiskey 6, this SCP doesn't need to be called in, but instead usually arrives with the Vet. It acts as his transprotation, delivering the Vet to the field, as well as acting as his extraction. It also provides air support by using it's minigun to shred enemy targets. It constantly broadcasts the song, 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane, from it's megaphone. : Whiskey 6 : Description : A F-4 Phantom Jet with a Napalm payload. While the voice of it's operator has been heard, the driver of this aircraft has never been seen. : Behavior : When called on, this SCP responds by dropping napalm bombs on the battlefiled to both zone out enemies, as well as attack them. The song played over the megaphone: Chainsaw Maniac Description A bulky black man wearing prison-issued pants, and a bag bound on his head with a cord. His exposed upper body sports cracked dried skin and several festering holes in his flesh. He carries a chainsaw covered in blood. Behavior The Maniac chases anyone he sees down and cuts them to ribbons using his chainsaw. He uses his two 'pet' 'dogs' to limit his victim's mobility so that he can reach them easier, as his movement is slow. : Pet Dogs : Description : Two dogs made of stone. One is slightly reddish, and the other is slightly tealish. : Behavior : The dogs respond to the Maniac's commands, usually a whistle followed by pointing. These annimated statues chase down the persons pointed out to them, and attack their legs. Flesh turns to stone around the dog's bite as long as the dog's bite maintains contact with the flesh. The dogs have shown regenative capabilites, being able to piece themselves back together after being broken apart.